Metronome: Miraculous Memory
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. This marks the final appearance of Ryo Itoya aka Spider Fangire Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, Maya takes advantage of Otoya's memory loss by pretending to be Yuri, ordering the Rook to halt his Game out of her curiosity for human love. Later, after playing his violin for Maya, Otoya remembers his promise to Yuri as he makes his way to Saihama to takes a dive in the sea to fetch the ring of Yuri's mother for her. By that time, Yuri arrives to see Maya who asks her the meaning of "love", with Yuri's answering before seeing Otoya and saving him from nearly drowning, regaining his memories from the near-death experience. As Otoya gives Yuri her mother's ring, Maya had taken her leave with a red rose on Otoya's violin and increase of curiosity about human love. In 2008, Wataru is worried about Mio's whereabouts, as she is unable to willingly accept being the Queen to the Bishop's dismay as he kills a target Fangire traitor and his human girlfriend to Mio's dismay as a warning to her. Turning to Wataru for help, Mio apologizes for running off before she leaves without goodbye. She is then ambushed by Ryo with the Bishop watching in hopes Mio will awaken as the new Queen. However, Keisuke arrives to reclaim the Ixa system as Ryo uses it against him. But by taking advantage of the Fangire's obsession with her, Megumi lowers Ryo's guard down so she can knock the Ixa Knuckle back to Keisuke. Though Ryo escapes Ixa, he makes an attempt to kill Mio for ruining his love life, attacking Wataru when he intervenes before accidentally provoking Mio into a full-awakening as the new Queen. Though the Spider Fangire attempts to flee her, Kiva blocks his escape in Emperor Form using the Garulu Saber to wound him before Mio personally kills Ryo herself later. As for Keisuke, in spite of his earlier decision, Mamoru decides to let him keep the Ixa Knuckle and the eventual upgrade that goes with it when Keisuke fakes admitting his flaws. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Couple: , Form Changes 'Kiva: '''Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode Errors ''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *A is a device first invented in the early 19th century that is used to time the tempo and rhythm of music. This is done so that practicing musicians can improve their performance and work on their timing and rhythm so they play their performances in tune with the music. *This is the only time that Ryo Itoya henshin to IXA. *This marks the first time that Kiva uses Garulu Fever. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening, Metronome: Miraculous Memory, 80's: Angry Rising Blue and Request: Time-Altering Battle. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢メトロノーム・記憶のキセキ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢メトロノーム・記憶のキセキ｣ Category:Episodes Category:Rider Death Episode